gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SCV-70 White Base
|image=White-base.jpg;Front White base (MSC-02).JPG;Side Pegasus-unterseite.jpg;Underside |transformable=No |specialized=Pegasus-class |usage=Assault |type=Ship |shiptype=Carrier |OfficialName=White Base ホワイトベース |designation=SCV-70~original, LMSD-71, MSC-02~Post-OYW reclassification |first=September 18, 0079 |last=December 31, 0079 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |series=Mobile Suit Gundam~1~43, Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From The Ashes, Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo, Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon, Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title, Mobile Suit Gundam I, Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow, Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space, Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu, All That Gundam, 30th Gundam Perfect Mission, |manufacturer=Jaburo~Dock No. 1 Block A |operator=Earth Federation Forces, |captain=Paolo Cassius, Bright Noa |crew=Amuro Ray, Mirai Yashima, Fraw Bow, Sayla Mass, Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi, Ryu Jose, Sleggar Law, Oscar Dublin, Marker Clan, Job John, Omar Fang, Tamura, Katz Kobayashi, Letz Kobayashi, Kikka Kobayashi, |height=97 |length=262 |width=202.5 |wingspan=180 |emptyweight=32000 |weight=62000 |maxspeed=14706 |armor=Luna Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor |propulsion=8 x Rockets/Thermonuclear Jet Engine, Minovsky Craft System |armaments=2-barrel 560mm Main Gun 2 x Mega Particle Cannon 8 x 3-tube Missile Launcher 2 x 4-tube Missile Launcher 16 x Anti-Air Machine Gun |OptionalEquip=2 x Space Launch |SpecEquip=Service Craft Hangar Minovsky Craft System |MobileWeapons=RX-78-2 Gundam 2 x RX-77-2 Guncannon RX-75-4 Guntank 2 x G-Fighter 2 x FF-X7-Bst Core Booster II SoS/III EiS 6 x FF-X7 Core Fighter Gunperry |MScatapults=2 |MScapacity=6 }}In the Universal Century timeline of the fictional Gundam universe, the SCV-70 (LMSD-71, MSC-02) ''White Base'' is a Pegasus-class mobile suit carrier deployed by the Earth Federation. Through the first part of One Year War, the White Base's registration name was unknown to the Principality of Zeon forces, so they referred to her by the codename ''Trojan Horse' '(木馬, mokuba, "wooden horse"), presumably because of her unusual equine shape. After the war, she was re-designated MSC-02 even though the ship herself was destroyed at A Baoa Qu. Technology & Combat Characteristics As a member of the Pegasus-class assault carriers developed as part of Operation V, the White Base's primary function was to carry and support mobile suits. For that purpose the White Base had two hangars, each with a launch catapult, that could each load three mobile suits for a total of six. Additionally the White Base could carry a number of support craft such as Core Fighters or Core Boosters to supplement and support its mobile suits. For propulsion the White Base relies primarily on its main engines, however when on the Earth's surface the ship can utilize the Minovsky craft system to obtain low altitude flight under gravity without refueling. Unlike Magellan and Salamis classes, with this type of propulsion, the White Base does not require auxiliary boosters to leave Earth's atmosphere. The main body of Pegasus is equipped with a rotating residential section that reproduces full gravity inside even in space, while the hangars can accommodate a large complement of mobile suits and vehicles. For ship-to-ship combat the White Base is equipped with 2 two-barrel main guns, 2 two-barrel mega particle guns, and eight 3-tube missile launchers. These weapons give the ship firepower comparable to, if not superior to, that of a Musai-class light cruiser, Zeon's main warship and mobile suit carrier. Also, similar to other Federation warships at the time, the White Base is armed with a number of anti-air machine guns to fight off enemy mobile suits. These armaments combined with its mobile suit complement made the White Base a formidable combatant, as verified by its combat record (although its combat success may have more to do with the power of Amuro Ray and the Gundam). Armaments ;*2-barrel 560mm Main Gun ;*Mega Particle Cannon ;*3-tube Missile Launcher ;*4-tube Missile Launcher ;*Anti-Air Machine Gun History The first Pegasus class ship to enter service was the White Base; launched in September UC 0079, the White Base was immediately sent to retrieve the Federation's mobile suits on Side 7 for field-testing. In the middle of this mission, the ship unexpectedly found herself in the middle of a battle with a Zeon special forces unit led by Char Aznable, which resulted in heavy casualties among both the colony's civilian population and Federation personnel. In the middle of the battle, civilians and the surviving crew aboard White Base repulsed the Zeon attack, and managed to get the White Base underway. She first landed at Luna II, home of the remaining Earth Federal Space Force ships, where she was promptly seized by the base commander, who proceeded to interrogate the crew, militia, and civilian survivors on board. In the middle of this interrogation, Char attacked Luna II, searching for the White Base. White Base managed to escape from Luna II, and sailed next for Earth. Upon making contact with the Federation's Earth Forces under the command of General Revil, the White Base was drawn into a battle in the ruins of Seattle, in which they shot down a Gaw containing Garma Zabi (who was maneuvered into attacking the White Base by Char). The White Base then proceeded to meet up with Revil's forces that were assembling for Operation Odessa. Along the trek through Asia, the White Base was hunted down by a Zeon special forces unit under the command of Ramba Ral. Eventually meeting up with the Federation forces, the White Base participated in Operation Odessa, helping to break the back of the Zeon forces on Earth. White Base then restocked and refueled in Belfast before traveling across the Atlantic Ocean to Jaburo. The White Base arrived and docked at Jaburo, the Federation's main base and mobile suit manufacturing facility located underground in South America; Unfortunately, they ended up leading Char's Mad Angler unit to Jaburo, at which point he attempted an infiltration, which was repulsed. Following the failed Zeon raid on Jaburo the White Base was re-launched into space, re-designated the 13th Autonomous Mobile Squadron, and sent to Side 6 in a diversionary move aimed at drawing off Zeon forces from Solomon. After eliminating the Conscon Fleet, the White Base rendezvoused with the remaining ships in the Space force, and participated in the Battle of Solomon and in the Battle of A Baoa Qu. During the Battle of A Baoa Qu White Base became a rally point for the surviving ships in Admiral Revil's fleet after Gihren Zabi unleashed the Solar Ray, a gigantic colony laser. Assisted by other ships, White Base spearheaded an assault against one of A Baoa Qu's Defensive lines. During the battle, White Base was rammed into the asteroid in an effort to force a way inside. Unfortunately, this grounded the White Base, and she was set to self-destruct during the battle, though the crew evacuates in shuttles. In the Mobile Suit Gundam novel trilogy, the White Base and Pegasus-class titles were swapped around, becoming the White Base-class Pegasus. In the novels, the Pegasus would be used briefly until a fight in Texas Colony would ground the Pegasus, forcing the crew to evacuate. They would get the replacement Pegasus II soon after, the ship staying in service until the end of the One Year War. Picture Gallery White Base.jpg|White Base: illustration by Kunio Okawara pegasus.jpg|White Base (Gundam Evolve version) spacelaunch-eff.jpg|Space Launch Whitebase-okawara.jpg|White Base: artwork by Kunio Okawara Whitebase-morishita-art.jpg|White Base: artwork by Naochika Morishita PS2_White_Base.png|White Base in Journey to Jaburo gundamgroup.jpg|Gundams and White Base MSGUC-White Base destroyed.jpg|Flashback of White Base exploded inside A Baoa Qu (from episode 7 of Gundam Unicorn OVA) GM and Ball (Gundam 08th MS Team).png|White Base featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Gunpla OldWhiteBase-1200.jpg|1/1200 Original White Base (1980): box art OldWhiteBase-2400.jpg|1/2400 Original White Base (1981): box art EX-WhiteBase.jpg|1/1700 EX Model SCV-70 White Base (2006): box art GC White Base.jpg|1/400 Gundam Collection SCV-70 White Base (2003): box art HGUC White Base Catapult Deck.jpg|1/144 Realistic Model Series HGUC Use White Base Catapult Deck (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_rx-75-4_WhiteBaseDeck_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-75-4 Guntank & White Base Deck Ver. A.N.I.M.E." figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): package front view RobotDamashii_rx-75-4_WhiteBaseDeck_verANIME_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-75-4 Guntank & White Base Deck Ver. A.N.I.M.E." figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): product samples includes Guntank, Core Fighter and White Base Deck diorama RobotDamashii_WhiteBase-HangarDeck_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "White Base Hangar Deck Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): package front view RobotDamashii_WhiteBase-HangarDeck_verANIME_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "White Base Hangar Deck Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): product sample posed with components of Robot Damashii "RX-78-2 Gundam Ver. A.N.I.M.E." figure RobotDamashii_WhiteBase-CatapultDeck_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "White Base Catapult Deck Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): package front view RobotDamashii_WhiteBase-CatapultDeck_verANIME_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "White Base Catapult Deck Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): product sample posed with Robot Damashii "RX-77-2 Guncannon Ver. A.N.I.M.E." figure Notes and Trivia *''White Base's unit designation as the 13th Autonomous Mobile Squadron would outlive the ship itself, with a Federation Space Force unit operating under that name into the UC 120s. *The first Corps of Earth Forces mobile suits fielded in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED is designated as the 13th Autonomous Corps, possibly as a nod to ''White Base. References img_1134453_15835073_0.jpeg|White Base: information from Gundam Perfect File scv-70_01.jpg|White Base: information from Gundam Perfect File scv-70_02.jpg|White Base: information from Gundam Perfect File Gundam Evolve Material 87.jpg|White Base: information for Gundam Evolve A072.jpg|Schematics and detail of launch bay doors. A073.jpg|Cutaway showing several sections of the ship and detail of components. img_1134453_33057093_0.jpg|White Base Crew (Gundam Perfect File): Paolo Cassius img_1134453_33057093_1.jpg|White Base Crew (Gundam Perfect File): Paolo Cassius img_1134453_33057093_2.jpg|White Base Crew (Gundam Perfect File): Job John (left) and Omar Fang (right) img_1134453_33057093_3.jpg|White Base Crew (Gundam Perfect File): Job John and Omar Fang img_1134453_33057093_4.jpg|White Base Crew (Gundam Perfect File): Tamura (the chef) img_1134453_33057093_5.jpg|White Base Crew (Gundam Perfect File): Tamura (the chef) External links *[http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/msgundam/pegasus.htm Pegasus-class assault carrier White Base on MAHQ] *Library of Londonion (ship names & fates) *White Base on Wikipedia (Japan) *White Base on Gundam.de ja:ホワイトベース